Injured
by SunSunB
Summary: Our favorite two characters like usual. Ladybug helps her love Chat with an injury
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. please enjoy a bunch of fluff between our two favorite. Let me know if there is any errors and if you like it!**

~enjoiiii~ 

* * *

"Ladybug, watch out!", Chat Noir yells forcefully, as he dives towards ladybug. Plunging the both of them across the rooftop, skidding through the rough texture of the roof along his back as he protects his lady in his arms on top of him. 

"I am sorry, Chat. I'll try to be more careful.", Ladybug says hastily, as they skid to a stop. She rapidly pushes herself off from atop of her partner and holds out a hand to help him up. 

Before Chat can take it, another shot is thrown their way and grazes the side of his hand. 

"AGGGH!", Chat yells in excruciating pain, as he pulls his arm close to his body while getting up to follow his lady so they can hide while they think. 

As they reach their hiding spot behind a roof, Chat slides his sore back down the back of the roof as he eases himself to sit. 

"We need to figure something out quick, My Lady. We are in quite the confining situation here.", He says still nurturing his hurt arm close to his chest. 

"I know, I know. The past three things I thought were the akumatized piece weren't right. I can't seem to find it." 

"Maybe it's time for a Lucky Charm?" 

"I guess so, but once I do it we won't have much time for hiding, Chat. He will see where we are." 

"I'm ready when you are My Lady.", he says with a determined look as he slides back up the side of the roof to get up from his sitting spot. 

"LUCKY CHARM!", Ladybug burst, as red gleams transform around them and the object falling to them in the air. 

She examines the foreign object that landed in her hands with intensity, "I know what to do! Ready, kitty?" 

Chat releases his hurt arm and props it in a ready to fight position, "As much as I'll ever be bugaboo." 

Quickly ending the fight, they have been working on for an hour now, the two did their victory, "Pound it!", which left Chat Noir's arm vibrating with pain as he fell to the floor from exhausting soreness. 

"Chat! Are you okay?", Ladybug hurried to his side. 

"Just peachy! A little cat scratch won't stop me, don't worry.", he gave her a wink, then stood up with her assistance. 

"Come on. I'll take care of you minou.", as she aided her love back to her room overhead the bakery. 

* * *

As they reached Marinette's trap door, Ladybug helped ease Chat through the opening. Once he was in, he plopped himself face first on her bed with a groan. 

Ladybug followed in and elegantly landed next to him, "I will be only a moment, my love. I'm going to get some things to help you.", She said while making her way down the ladder from her bed to the rest of her room. 

"Okay.", he groaned with a muffle through the pillow his face was being suffocated by, that was followed by an unenthused, "Plagg claws out". 

As a green glow swirled the air for a period of time, a darkened midnight ball of fluff plopped next to the boy's head on the pillow. 

"You should really be more careful you know, I can only protect you so much! It also hurts me too, although not as bad, I still definitely feel the burn from today!", the small ball bellowed furiously from being overused. 

"I am sorry, Plagg. I wasn't expecting the fight to go that way, I will be more careful next time.", the boy remorsefully said as he trailed his words with a rub to the kwami's head. 

The angry god of destruction simmered down with the touch and relaxed its body upon the pillow. 

* * *

"Tikki, spots off!", the scarlet dressed girl requested. 

This time with a red luminosity filling the surrounding air, a small ball of light formed in the held-out hands from Marinette. 

"Tikki, are you okay from the fight. It was pretty rough today for the both of us.", the girl said concerned for her ball of magic. 

"I'm alright!", came a chirp from her kwami, "I didn't take as many hard hits as Plagg. Do you think Adrien will be okay?" 

"I can only hope, Tikki. He didn't hold up too well on the way here"

The dark blue-haired girl gathered many things from the kitchen and her bathroom then returned to the glooming boy in her bed with a tray. 

"Master Fu taught me how to make this healing medication for the kwami's. Here you go Plagg, drink up." 

The kwami easily devoured the tasty medicine then laid back down to get some rest, and his love, Tikki, joined him. 

* * *

Setting the tray down on the platform next to her bed, she reached over and gave the boy a slight touch on the back, "Adrien, are you okay?", the girl said in a soft tone of sweetness. 

"AHH! Ooo, my back, Mari!", the boy screamed in suffering at the touch.

Quickly her hand retracted from his back, bringing it to stay still in the air as if she was surrendering, "Oh, Adrien! I am so sorry. I didn't know! Wait, why is your back damp?" 

"What?", he said with pain lingering in his voice. 

"Take off your shirt." 

He sat up with soreness aching along with every movement, "Well, well, well, Marinette. I thought you wanted to wait on getting intimate with each other." He teased as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Oh, shut it, you tomcat." She giggled at him and pushed his kiss away with a finger to his nose, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. Now shirt off." 

"Only for a kiss.", Adrien requested in exchange. 

"Fine, but only one.", Marinette protested with a finger up along with squinted eyes and a smirk of pleasure. 

"Of course." Adrien breathed as he leaned in for his request only to lay his lips on her soft desirable lips. 

As they reached hers, she couldn't resist to deepen the kiss. This was the boy that she waited so long for after all, and while she wasn't going to give him everything so easily, it was nice when there was an opportunity for things as gentle as this. They have become so close throughout the years of being partners, and after finding out each other's identities, it made their love life, and life's in general, easier. Their lives flowed in unison around one another. It was like they were meant to be without knowing it. All the times of flirting with ladybug, and the aimlessly chasing Adrien, finally came to an end. The truth was out between then and they couldn't have been happier with the outcome. Thus, making their love for one another deepen with every interaction. Just the sight, the movements of the other person, how they acted, they fit perfectly with the other person. Which made them want more of each other. 

The kisses intensified every time. Bringing them closer, leaving no space between them. Hands roaming, from brushing through his golden hair, down to his neck to feel his warmth. Moving to his open back to feel each muscle that defined his back. 

Moving freely to his lovely, _damp_ shoulder? _What was that_? 

Marinette broke the kissing fest quickly upon the touch. 

"Adrien what is this?!", she said quickly with curiosity and determination. She turned the boy's torso so she could lean over half of him to see what it was. It made it hard to see when his shirt was pitch black. 

"What is what? I don't feel anything?", Adrien confessed not understanding why she is getting worked up. 

"Take your shirt off for me, I can see." 

The boy heavily huffed at the termination of the kiss. With a peeved face, he easily tore the shirt over his. 

Marinette watched with a blushed, stunned face as the shirt slid gracefully against his soft skin and hitched on his muscles with each pull. His hair charmingly being pushed out of place as it lingered on the fabric that was being pulled away. 

With a clear of the throat and a snap out of it, Marinette got to work. 

"Can you lay back on your stomach again, for me?" 

He followed her commands, which revealed a huge gash that dug itself deep into his shoulder-blade and many blackened bruises along his back that wrapped around his shoulder down his arm to wear he was hit. 

"Oh my gosh, Adrien! You can't feel that?" 

"Feel what, exactly?" 

"You have bruises all over and there is a huge gash in your shoulder. No wonder why your shirt is wet." 

"Really? All I feel is sore.", Adrien brushed off the commotion. 

"Adrien, this is serious! We need to get you to the hospital, you need stitches." 

"What no!", Adrien regretting his actions of shooting up from his spot. As every part of his body burned, he pushed through the pain to respond with a wince, "You know I can't do that. Even if my dad is out of town for the month, the fuss of me, Adrien Agreste, going to the hospital with these terrible wounds is not going to sit well." 

Marinette sunk into herself at the thought of not being able to help. He was in pain, worse, he was injured, and he couldn't even get medical help the right way. 

"You're right, but that wound needs to be closed somehow."

"Can you close it?", he gave her irresistible kitten eye's, and a Chat Noir specialty smile to top it all off. 

"Ugh, you know I can't resist the kitten eyes! Fine! Okay?" 

"Thank you.", he returned her favor with a kiss to the cheek and laid back down lazily with his face back in the pillow, "Let me know when you're done" he said with a thumb up, and nestled more comfortably in the bed. 

"Just because you can't feel it now, doesn't mean you won't feel it when I bring out the needle.", she joked and giggled to herself as she made her way to get more supplies. 

Adrien's nerves racked up by that sentence, "uh, you know what, I think I'm okay, I'm sure it will close on its own.", he said hastily trying to shove his hand through his rolled-up shirt. 

"Don't you dare! Leave it off, Agreste. I'm coming back, and you're going through this.", she demanded boldly to the boy that just begged her to do this. 

Adrien laughed nervously to himself as he watched her leave once more. 

* * *

"Ow, please stop!" 

"Adrien, I have to clean it out or it will get infected, hold still." 

With many more minutes that passed by of unbearable pain, Marinette managed to sew up his shoulder and wrap it. 

"Now get some rest, you're going to be really sore." 

"Only if you stay with me, Mari." 

She gave him a look that showed how much she yearned for him to say that to her all this time. 

"I will soon, I have to clean up, minou." 

Adrien let out a four-year-old huff that they do when they throw tantrums and laid deeper into her bed. 

"Don't you use that tone with me mister." She joked and then left for her third time. 

Once more, Adrien was left alone in her dim-lit room. He turned to face her wall that hung up notes and pictures of her and her friends. It was odd, there were a lot of shadows on her wall from pictures she used to have there. 'I wonder what they were', he pondered to himself as he touched the spotof the missing objects. Marinette has grown so much through the time I have met her and been with her. She made everyone's life so happy, even my monotonous one. With his hand still on the wall it moved to a picture of the four friend together. He grinned like a child to himself, man, what a great thing I found. 

"Sorry I took so long, I'm coming up now." 

He quickly shifted his hand back to his side and rolled over to face where she would be lying next to him. 

"Are you okay, my love?", She asked with sincerity in her voice as she stood at the end of her bed on the ladder. 

"Yes, I am.", he said with a slight hitch. 

"What's wrong?", she asked as she slid into the open spot next to him and nudged her way into his arms, ending her movements by laying a hand on his face. 

"I am just happy, for once. They make me happy." He said pointy to the picture he was previously adoring, "you make me happy. I haven't had this feeling in a long time and you brought it back to me. you make as happy as I will ever be. I'm grateful for you, Marinette.", he said leaving a kiss lingering on her forehead. 

"Adrien", she whispered, "I am glad I could do that for you, you make me happy as well.", she snuggled her body closer to his warmth and positioned her head under his neck. 

"I love you, Marinette." 

"I love you too, minou", she replied as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes and leaned in for another one of his irresistible kisses. 


	2. NEWS!

Hello everyone! I will be going through my stories and either changing the story lines, fixing them, replacing them with better ideas, ect... or straight up getting rid of them.

Please let me know if you would like me to keep a copy of the original stories if you liked them. Also let me know what you think and if I should just scrap the stories and make new ones, or If you have any ideas you'd like to see happen with the new renovations.

Any feed back is appreciated and changes will take some time, but they are planned!

Also! I made an Instagram for miraculous ladybug of art and ships I think are cute and repost. Go give my page a look or a follow and let me know what you think. 

**sun.sun.b**

Thank you for your support ! 


End file.
